gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Soundtrack
350px|right Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Soundtrack Oficial Box Set es una colección de siete CD's de las canciones de cada estación de radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Fue lanzado internacionalmente el 29 de octubre del 2002. Los CD's están disponibles con el sistema de la caja, o de cada banda de sonido que se pueden comprar por separado. Las ediciones europeas de los CD contiene algunas canciones adicionales que no están en la edición de los EE.UU., sin embargo, algunos de ellos no están incluidos en ninguna de las ediciones. Dos estaciones de radio (K-Chat, VCPR) no han sido puestos en libertad en modo alguno. Si pones cualquiera de los CDs en el la versión norteamericana. de la Xbox 360 automáticamente se obtiene información de los CD's. Un Greatest Hits ha sido puesto en libertad el 30 de abril del 2003. Discos Disco 1: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 1 : V-Rock *DJ Talk - Lazlow *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" *DJ Talk - Lazlow *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" *Anthrax - "Madhouse" *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" *Slayer - "Raining Blood" *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend"1 *Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize"1 *DJ Talk - Lazlow *Commercial - Exploder *Comercial - Thor Disco 2: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 2 : Wave 103 *DJ Talk - Adam First *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" *Blondie - "Atomic" *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" *DJ Talk - Adam First *Nena - "99 Luftballons" *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" *Aneka - "Japanese Boy" *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" *Animotion - "Obsession" *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" *Sigue Sigue Sputnih- "Love misile f1-11" *Gary Numan- "Cars" *ABC- "Poison Arrow" *DJ Talk - Adam First *Comercial - Sissy Spritz *Comercial - Synth and Jon Disco 3: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 3 : Emotion 98.3 *DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez *Toto - "Africa" *Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" *John Waite - "Missing You" *Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" *Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" *Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" *DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez *Roxy Music - "More Than This" *Squeeze - "Tempted" *REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" *Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" *Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" *Kate Bush - "Wow" *DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez *Comercial - Knife After Dark *Comercial - Petstuffers Disco 4: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 4 : Flash FM *DJ Talk - Toni *Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" *Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" *The Outfield - "Your Love" *Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" *Bryan Adams - "Run to You" *Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" *DJ Talk - Toni *Go West - "Call Me" *Glenn Frey - "Smuggler's Blues"1 *Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" *Toto - "Hold the Line"1 *Laura Branigan - "Self Control" *Boys Don't Cry - "I Wanna Be a Cowboy"1 *INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" *Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" *Aneka- "Japanese Boy" *Joe Jackson- "steppin' out" *The buggles- "Video Killed the radio star" *The fixx- "one thing leads to another" *DJ Talk - Toni *Comercial - Blox *Comercial - Just the Five of Us Disco 5: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 5 : Wildstyle *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" *Zapp - "More Bounce to the Ounce" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" *Mantronix - "Bassline" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop) (Techno Remix)" *Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" *Cybotron - "Clear" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" *Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Whodini - "Magic's Wand" *DJ Talk - Mr. Magic *Comercial - Degeneration *Comercial - Maibatsu Corporation Thunder Disco 6: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 6 : Fever 105 *DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit *Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" *The Pointer Sisters - "Automatic (Versión extendida)" *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" *DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" *Rick James - "Getto Life" *Evelyn 'Champagne' King - "Shame" *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" *Kool & The Gang - "Summer Madness" *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" *Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life"1 *Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" *DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit *Comercial - Salivex *Comercial - Yuppie and the Alien Disco 7: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 7 : Radio Espantoso *DJ Talk - Pepe *Deodato - "Super Strut" *Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" *Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" *Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" *Xavier Cugat - "Jamay" *DJ Talk - Pepe *Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" *Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" *Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" *Irakere - "Aguanile" *Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" *Deodato - "Latin Flute" *Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" *DJ Talk - Pepe *Comercial - Fernando's Medillion *Comercial - Think Your Way to Success Notas :1 - Solo en la versión europea. Enlaces externos Vice City Radio.com - La página oficial de los soundtracks. Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Soundtrack oficiales